1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to foamy biomaterials for repairing biological tissues. The invention also relates to the methods of making and using the biomaterials.
2. Background Information
Biocompatible materials, including natural and synthetic polymers, have been frequently used for tissue repair in various forms, e.g., bone cement, dural substitute, wound dressing, anti-postoperative adhesion membrane, and joint injection fluid. There is still a need for producing new biocompatible materials or new forms of biocompatible materials that are more convenient to use.